A Dragon's Frozen Will
by RedKnight21
Summary: Danny is badly injured after his rematch with Pariah Dark and Clockwork saves the Halfa by sending him to another world, Equestria. Their Danny will have the life he never had, and meet in impressive woman along the way. Dragon-Danny, Danny x Harem. Rated M for Lemon and Language.


**Ladies and Gentlemen, RedKnigh21 is here with a new story! **

**After talking to 'TheWhiteTitan' on his story 'Surviving an Apocalyptic World' we started throwing story ideas around and came up with one together. It's a Danny Phantom x MLP story with a few twists that haven't been done before, so expect the unexpected!**

**There will be a harem in this story along with a lot of lemon, but don't worry, there will be plot to go along with it. **

**Also everyone in the story will be Anthro, just a heads up. I rather be called a Furry the be said I like bestiality. Use the cover image as a basis for what the characters look like**

* * *

**_A Dragon's Frozen Will_**

**Prologue**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Danny was not having the best day today. First it started with him being late to class, then he got an F for a test he didn't study for because of all the ghost fighting, then the A-Listers tried to jump him since Dash got an F on his test two.

Oh, and the Ghost King was released from his prison again and was raging war on Amity Park.

"Everyone get down!" Danny shouted as he blasted several skeleton ghost away from the civilians. "Get through the ghost shield, I'll hold them off!" Danny shouted as he created a large shield to protect the people.

Things were not looking good for Amity Park or for Danny Phantom. Apparently Vlad had opened the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep again in hopes of gaining the Ring of Rage so the Halfa could become all powerful. The Billionaire even found a way to tap into the Crown of Fire's power, making him so strong not even Danny could stop him. But just like last time Vlad overestimated his skills and was quickly killed by the Ghost King after the Halfa tried to get away, or so Box Ghost said.

Now the tyrant king has both the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage again, so it was easy to drag Amity Park back into the Ghost Zone. But this time things were different.

Pariah was pulling his punches last time, now he was going full force. The Mad King wanted Amity Park destroyed and Danny Phantom's head on a pike. Luckily Danny was able to hold off the small army long enough for his parents to activate the ghost shield to save the city and the civilians.

The Halfa suddenly heard a beep making him take his phone out. "Talk to me Jazz." Danny said as he looked down the street.

_"Everyone in Amity Park is under the Ghost Shield, but things are not looking_ _good."_ Jazz said in a worry tone. _"The Ghost Skeletons are banging on the shield hard, if this keeps up we might not hold the shield for long."_

Danny felt a pit of worry form in his stomach as he floated off the ground. "Hang tight, I'll be back soon." Danny said before rocketing off into the sky.

* * *

Danny found himself in his parents basement as his parents starting handing ecto-blasters to anyone that was 18 and older, which meant Danny Fenton would have to stay behind since he was only 16. His parents said that with the constant ghost attacks on the dome it would only be a matter of time before the dome fell.

"Things are not looking good." Danny muttered to his friends as they saw some of the local cops take some blasters. "Damn it, why did Vlad have to do something this stupid." Danny grumbled while rubbing his head. "Now... now he's dead for it."

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn to the side to see his sister Jazz. "Don't think about it now, first we have this crises to deal with."

"But it's not that simple." Danny said while rubbing his head. "Pariah is throwing everything he as in order to take down Amity, to take down me."

Jazz gained a worry look on her face as she looked at her brother. "Well can't you beat him like you did last time."

Danny instantly shook his head. "Jazz, I had the Exo-Armor with me, it increased my power by 100. Even then I barley beat Dark last time." Danny said with some dread. "But we destroyed the Armor when Vlad was trying to control you, which means I have no advantage against the Ghost King."

Jazz felt the dread and looked down in defeat. "So, we're done for huh." She said with a sad smile.

Danny leaned against the metal wall of the basement with a hard look on his face. Pariah Dark was like no other ghost Danny has faced before. He was crazy strong like his evil future self, smart like Vlad, and had a army at his back. It was only pure luck that Danny was able to push Pariah Dark back into his Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep before Vlad locked it.

The only silver lining was that Sam and Tucker were out of Amity Park on vacation with their parents. At the same time Dani was exploring the world without a care in the world.

Suddenly the lab shook nearly knocking everyone to the ground.

Maddie stumbled to the computer and grit her teeth at the readings. "The dome shield is a 25%, it won't hold for long!"

_"Phantom!" _Pariah Dark's voice range out, causing everyone to freeze. _"Face me you weakling!"_

Jack ran to the large monitor and pressed a few buttons. A second later an image appeared showing Pariah Dark outside the time, attacking it with his mace. The Ghost King pulled back his mace before hitting the dome hard, creating a large shockwave.

"15%!" Maddie yelled as she started typing on a computer, trying to make the ghost shield last.

"If he takes down the Ghost Shield he'll flood the city!" Jack yelled as he grabbed a blaster. "Everyone, get ready!" He shouted as he and a punch of adults went running outside, weapons in hand.

Danny just stood their staring at the screen as everyone ran out of the lab, leaving only himself and his sister. Pariah wanted him, he wanted the person that shoved him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and he wouldn't stop until Danny was dead. Hell, he wouldn't stop until everyone was dead and he was the strongest their is.

The halfa took a deep breath before turning to his sister. "Jazz, I need you to-" Danny was cut off when he saw his sister frozen in place, not moving, not even breathing. That's when it his Danny hard. "Clockwork." The Halfa whispered in shock.

The Ghost of Time itself appeared before Danny in a blue portal. "It has been a while Daniel." Clockwork said with a small smile.

Danny gulped as he stared at the ghost. One think Danny quickly found out was Clockwork was possible the strongest ghost in all of existence, the only thing holding him back was the laws of time itself.

"So..." Danny said with a nervous chuckle. "Here to give me some last minute cryptic advice, warning me I'm going to do something foolish?" Danny said while giving a small laugh.

Clockwork just continued to smile at the Halfa. "Advice unfortunately." He said making Danny sigh. "You have face Pariah Dark once while in armor, and while your powers were still developing. Now you face the King of Ghost without your armor but better understanding of your powers." Clockwork floated down and pocked Danny in the head, making the Halfa blink. "You have always faced ghost stronger then you and beaten them not with your power, but your wit." Clockwork said before floating back with a smile on his face. "Remember Phantom, you are a clever little Halfa." He said before he disappeared and time resumed.

Jazz blinked when she saw her brother stand still with a serious look on his face. "Danny..." Jazz said with a worry look on her face.

Danny suddenly smiled as he turned to his sister with a determined look on his face. "Jazz, opened the weapon vault." He said, making his sisters eyes widen.

* * *

Pariah Dark stomped down the streets of Amity Park with at least 50 of his skeleton solders behind him, the rest moving through the floating city.

As soon as the Ghost Shield fell Pariah Dark led his army down into the human city to take anyone hostage. The more people Pariah Dark had the fast he would face Phantom.

Ever since the ghost king was forced back into his Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep he had thought of nothing but the one who put him in their. The child known as Phantom. Pariah Dark had vowed that if he ever escaped he would kill Phantom in front of everyone, no tricks, no allies, only pure combat.

"Phantom, come out here now!" Dark shouted in a booming voice that actually shattered a few windows.

"Fire!"

The Ghost King raised an amused eyebrow as a group of humans started shooting at him with blasters. As soon as the first shot went of a green ecto-shield appeared in front of Pariah Dark, easily blocking the shots.

"Foolish humans, do you really think these weapons would harm the king of all ghost!"

"Well what about these weapons!"

Before the Ghost King could react a black and white blur slammed into his shield, shattering it to pieces. A nanosecond later two metal fists slammed into Pariah's face, sending the king flying into his army. Pariah screamed in rage as he sent a wave of ecto-energy, sending his own army flying away.

"Who dares!" Pariah Dark yelled in a booming voice.

"I dare."

Floating in front of the Ghost King was none other then Danny Phantom, only slightly different. Danny was warring a black steel armor over his body with a DP symbol on his chest an a jetpack on his back, around his fists were two large gauntlets puling with ecto-energy. Phantom had a large blaster hanging on his side, a glowing ecto-blade on his back that looked like a katana, and a ecto-belt around his waist.

Pariah couldn't help but grin as a stared at the Halfa. "Phantom, finally arrived to face your execution." The Mad King said as his ecto energy pulsed around his body. "I didn't even start executing people yet."

Danny growled as he touched the ground. "Not very original are you!" Danny yelled as he throw his arms out. "You did the exact same thing last time you were out, and just like last time I will take you down!"

Pariah just gave an arrogant laugh as he pointed his mace at the Halfa. "Last time I underestimated you, last time we fought in my castle, and last time you had that armor. Now we are here on even ground!" The Ghost King shouted with a mad grin on his face. "Once I kill you I will conquer both the Ghost Zone and the human world."

Danny growled before bringing up the large blaster from his shoulder. "Not going to happen."

And the fight started between the Halfa and the Demigod.

Danny shot the large ecto-blaster from under his shoulder while powering it with his energy. Dark instantly put up a stronger shield and blocked the shots with ease. After a few more shots that did nothing Danny growled softly before dropping the blaster and rising his metal fists. The Halfa charged the gantlets with ecto-energy before blasting off right at Pariah with his fist cocked back.

The Ghost King grin as he dropped the shield before holding his hands up and caught the two metal fists. There was a small shockwave that blow some near by cars back, thought Pariah looked relatively fine.

Not letting up Danny's eyes glowed green before he shot an ecto-blast right into Pariah's eyes. Pariah screamed in pain as he grabbed his eyes, giving Danny enough time to grab the king by his throat and throw him over his shoulder. As the Ghost King was flying Danny charged a strong ecto-blast with his gauntlets before firing, sending the king flying into the distance.

The halfa let out a small sigh as he floated off the ground and started to move toward where Pariah Dark had gone. As Danny floated towards where the king was sent flying he passed over the civilians who were looking at him in shock and awe.

When his eyes landed on his parents they seemed to snap out of their shock and raise their blasters.

"Freeze ghos-"

"Are you crazy!" An adult shouted as he grabbed Jack's blaster and pointed down. "He's the only thing stopping that ghost from tarring us apart!" He shouted as several adults agreed.

"Don't be fooled, all ghost are liars!" Maddie shouted in determination as another adult pushed down her blaster.

Danny smiled as his parents as they argued with the other adults as their blasters were taken away. Despite all the trouble they caused him they were still his parents and Danny loved them with everything he had, the same with his sister.

Floating down to the ground in front of his parents the two Fenton's froze in place along with most of the adults. But their faces soon turned to confusion when Danny smiled up at them.

Their confusion turned into shock as Phantom wrapped his arms around them and brought them into a hug.

"If anything happens, I want you to know you guys are the best." Danny said as he pulled back from the hug and started to float off the ground. "I love you!" He said before blasting off.

The two Fenton's were stunned silent as Phantom flew off along with the other adults, who looked more confused then anything.

Finally after a long minute one of the Fenton's spoke.

"What the hell just happened...?"

* * *

About a few blocks away Pariah Dark pulled himself out of a building he had crashed into, looking more annoyed then harmed. As the Ghost King pulled himself out of the building he saw Phantom flaying at him at top speeds, his gauntlets glowing green.

With a mad grin Pariah raided his mace in the air before slamming it to the ground, creating a powerful wave of ecto-energy. Danny saw the oncoming wave and quickly flew up, barley avoiding it, but what Danny didn't see was at the same time Pariah had thrown his mace at the Halfa.

The mace hit home and slammed into Danny's chest, denting the armor and throwing the Halfa out of the sky.

As Danny was distracted with the mace in his chest Pariah Dark head flew up to the sky and grabbed the Halfa by the neck with his large hand, at the same time he took the mace from Danny's chest.

"Very clever boy." The Mad King said with a grin on his face as he slowly chocked Danny. "Not only did you push me back, but you caught me off guard." He said as he closed Danny's windpipe. "You did all that despite not having your special armor on. You are much stronger when we first met Phantom."

Danny glared at the ghost as he struggled to breath... before remembering he was a ghost and didn't need to breath.

Rolling his eyes a little Danny grabbed Pariah's hand. "I've also gained a few new tricks!" Danny shouted before his eyes glowed bright blue.

The Ghost King's eyes widen in surprise, just in time for his whole body to be trapped in a thick blue ice. Prying the frozen hand off his neck Danny cocked his fist back before punching the Ghost King, sending him flying to the ground.

As soon as the frozen king hit the ground he exploded in a green fire and glared up at Danny, pissed off as hell.

"You are dead Phantom!" Pariah said as he raised his hand in the air, skeleton ghost stating to rise ground the ground around him. "End him!"

Danny cured his luck. His plan needed him to go one on one with Pariah and Pariah alone, not his ghost army or Fright Night.

As the small ghost army started to fly off the ground towards Danny the Halfa got ready and powered an ecto-blast.

Only for the small army of ghost to be blasted away by a giant green fire.

Whipping his head around Danny was surprised to see a small army of all the ghost he fought and met in the past behind him, ranging from Skulker all the way to Frostbite.

"Great One, we will hold off the army, end the Mad King!" Frostbite shouted as he froze a small group of skeleton soldiers.

"You heard him Babypop, end his ass!" Ember shouted while giving Danny a wink before blasting a few solders back with her guitar.

Danny had a grin on his face as things were really starting to become just like before.

Turning down Danny was pleased to see the so called Ghost King glaring at all the ghost that were fighting off his army.

"Traitors." The tyrant said simply as he saw all the ghost fighting his army one again. "Once I finish Phantom I will end all the ghost who defy me."

"Don't bet on it Kingy!" Danny shouted as he sent a blue ecto-blast.

Pariah Dark looked board as he raised a single hand green flamed blast at Danny. The two attacks hit and they seemed to be instantly balanced, neither one getting further then the other. The major difference however was that Danny was using both hands and was struggling to keep the attack up even with the gauntlets on, while Pariah was using one hand and seemed to be board.

"This is but a small fraction of my power Phantom." Dark said in a board tone before a wicked grin crossed his face. "Now here's half."

Danny's eyes widen as Pariah's attack quickly over powered his own in less then a second. Acting fast Danny flew himself out of the way just in time as Pariah's fire blast flew past him, so close to the Halfa he could feel the fire against his skin. When the Halfa looked back he didn't have enough time to react as the Ghost King flew at him in the blink of an eye and back handed him right in the face, sending Danny flying towards the ground.

The Halfa slammed into the ground with enough force to create a small creator as he felt stars fly around him.

"I have to say Phantom, I am disappointed." Pariah Dark said as he floated down with a calm look on his face. "Oh you have caught me off guard and blindsided me, most ghost dream of doing, yet you are not as strong as I thought you were." Danny growled as he climbed to his knees and throw a punch, only for Pariah Dark to catch the metal gauntlet in his large hand. "I remember seeing you at your weakest when you were with that arrogant blue fool and compared to then you are only slightly stronger." Danny throw his other fist and the King caught it like the other. "Yet already you are on your knees." He said before crushing the gauntlets in his hands, making Danny scream in pain before the king let go of his fists.

Danny's hands dropped as his gauntlets fell apart into pieces, revealing his bloody and possibly broken hands. "Fuck..." Danny muttered in pain as he looked up to Pariah's board face.

"See," Pariah said before a wicket smile crossed his face. "Though I had not gotten the satisfying fight I wanted, I will kill you in front of all those who support you. Showing what happens to those who oppose me."

Danny looked up and sent a glare to the ghost king... before a wicked grin crossed his face, making the King raise a brow. "You know, you should really not underestimate a Halfa." Danny said as he grabbed the ecto-blade that was on his back. "We tend to be very crafty."

Before Pariah say anything he felt something cold wrap around his legs. Looking down the ghost king was shocked to see none other then a grinning Phantom with glowing blue eyes.

"Should of taken the shot instead of monologuing asshole." The second Phantom said before freezing Pariah's legs to the ground.

"What-" Pariah was cut off when two black blurs shot out from the side and grabbed the kings arms.

The king was caught off guard to see a third and forth Phantom grab his arms and pulled them apart. The Phantoms grinned before their eyes glowed blue and they froze Pariah's arms in blue ice.

"Head's up!" A voice came from behind shouted before the king felt something kick the Crown of Fire off his head.

"No!" The King shouted as he tried to move, but the sudden power shift strained his body.

A fifth Phantom caught the crown in mid-air before throwing it to the original Danny. "Catch!"

The original Phantom caught the Crown of Fire with his left hand while pulling out the ecto-sword with his right. "Look's like things are about to get a little different from last time." Danny said as he placed the crown over his head and grabbed the sword in both hands.

The Ghost King's eyes widen as he thought Danny was going to stab him in his core. Even though he new he could survive that kind of attack a blow like that would weaken him greatly. With a roar Pariah shot two bolts of fire ecto-energy out of his eyes while aiming for Danny's head.

If Danny had been aiming for Pariah's ghost core the Halfa would off been blasted in the head, taking it clean off. But the Halfa was aiming for a different target, resulting in the twin blast grazing Danny's left eye.

Bighting back the blinding pain Danny continued his attack... and took Pariah's right hand clean off.

"AHHHHHHH!" Pariah screamed in pain as he throw the Phantom' copies off himself, resulting in them disappearing and the energy returning to Danny. "MY HAND!" The Ghost King yelled as ecto-blood pored out of the stump. "I WILL DISEMBOWEL YOU PHANTOM!"

Danny just glared at the King with his one good eye as he slowly built up his energy. "Not before I get you first." Danny said as his voice dripping with venom, but could you blame him, he was missing an eye and it hurt like a bitch.

Charging both his fist with all the power he had Danny slammed them both into Pariah Dark's chest, sending the Ghost King skidding back a few feet. Not wasting any time Danny bent down to his true target.

The Ring of Rage.

Danny's plan was simple. He had made four copies of himself to hide and wait while he faced Pariah. The Halfa would fight the king and slowly lose just enough for Pariah to lower his guard before the four clones held the king down and took off the very items that gave the Ghost King Most of his powers.

The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage.

Danny had no clue how these items would react to him, or how he would react to them. But this was an all or nothing fight, no time for hesitation of any kind.

When Pariah saw what Danny had grabbed from the floor his face turned to pure shock and horror. "No, you are not worthy to weald that power! Only the King of Ghost!" Pariah shouted as sent of strong ecto-blast with his one good hand.

Danny flew up into the air as soon as the shot went of, the Ring of Rage in his hands. "Well, it look's like there's about to be a new king baby!" Danny couldn't help but say in a cocky voice as he slipped the ring on.

And instantly screamed bloody murder as he felt white hot pain all over his body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed as sparks of electricity shot of his body. His eyes flashed between neon-green to icy-blue as the two colors flashed so fast it could give someone a seizure.

Pariah Dark was surprised by this before giving a maddening laugh. "Foolish boy, my artifacts are known as the Crown of _Fire _and the Ring of _Rage_! It will destroy your ice core and obsession in a matter of seconds!"

Danny could feel the Ghost King hold some truth. As more and more power coursed through his body he felt his ice core being attacked by the Crown of Fire and his will by the Ring of Rage as they tried to over take him. Yet despite the pain Danny did not fall.

"You... you think a little... pain will stop me." Danny chocked out as he took a step forward, a determined look in his one eye. "I... have went through more pain... when I died... when I fought Vortex, Undergrowth, and Nocturne... I will not... give up to you!" Danny shouted as a blue aura covered his body before it exploded.

The explosion was strong enough to send the Ghost King flying along with several cars that were near by. When the dust settled Pariah pushed himself up with his good hand and what he saw in front of him shocked him to his core.

"What... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

When the dust settled Danny stood in the center of a small creator as his one good eye was pure blue. Above the Phantom's head was a blue crown made of ice with a frosty mist around it, on his hand was a blue ring with a dark DP symbol on it.

The Phantom kept a blank look on his face as he slowly put a hand near the blue crown. "The Crown of Ice," Danny then raised his hand while looking at the new ring on his finger. "The Ring of Will."

Those words seemed to snap Pariah out of his shock as the King rose to his feet. "You think you can steal my artifacts and use them as your own?" Pariah asked in a calm rage as he body pulsed with power despite losing his artifacts. "I WILL END YOU PHANTOM!" Pariah Dark shouted as he shot off at Phantom like a rocket, mace in hand.

Phantom simply held his blank expression as a glare grow on his face. "It's over Pariah Dark!" Danny said as he puffed up his chest and let lose his strongest attack.

The Ghostly Wail.

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Powerful blue waves of ecto-energy shout out of Danny's mouth and hit Pariah Dark as he throw his own attack, trying to overpower Phantom. Pariah was able to slow down Phantom's attack, but slowly the Ghost King was being overpowered.

_"Is this the end!?" _Pariah yelled in his head as the Ghostly Wail was slowly overpowering him as he felt the cold of Phantom's attack. It was so cold it burned like fire. _"Not only will I be ended but I will lose my title as king along with my artifacts... No, Phantom may have my title and artifacts." _Pariah thought with a scary calm tone in his mind. _"But he will not live long to hold them."_

In a split second Pariah stopped his attack feeling the full force of the Ghostly Wail. The Ghost King fell to one knee as he raised his hand at Phantom, a dark red flame in his hand along with a sick grin on his face.

_"Goodbye Phantom."_

The flame cut through the Ghostly Wail like a knife and hit Phantom in the chest. The result was a large explosion that sent Danny flying up towards a building, instantly ending his attack.

But the damage was already done. Pariah had face the full power of the Ghostly Wail, even just for a few seconds, and the damage had easily shown. The Ghost King was missing his good arm and a leg, his horns had broken off, green ecto-blood was pouring all over his body, and freezer burns covered his body.

Yet despite all the damage Pariah still had a grin on his face as he crumbled to the floor and the light died in his eyes.

As soon as the light died there was a blinding flash of light over Amity Park and the green sky was replaced with a bright blue sky with fluffy clouds. All over Amity Park both humans and ghosts cheered as all the skeleton dissolved into a pile of ecto-goo, signaling the Ghost King had lost for a third time.

Yet no one know that the cost that came with this victory.

* * *

On top of a tall building Danny Phantom leaned against a metal wall as he panted hard, his entire body throbbing painfully as he felt a white hot fire in his chest.

Bringing a shaky hand to his waist Danny pressed the button on the metal belt and a second later the Armor retracted. The Halfa reached for his ecto-suit and ripped it open, revealing his chest before looking down.

A dark black wound was in the center of Danny's chest, right over his core. The Halfa could feel the black spot burn in his chest as he felt himself slowly grow weaker and weaker. Danny tried to pull out his cold powers to put the burning pain out but quickly realized the black spot snuffed the ice out.

Danny slowly felt himself becoming weaker and weaker, bringing the Halfa to one conclusion.

He was dyeing.

Suddenly the air stilled and a blue portal appeared in front of Danny as the pain in his chest stopped. Clockwork appeared in front of Danny with a mixed expression on his face.

"You have won Phantom." Clockwork said with both a proud and sad expression on his face.

Danny stared at the ghost for a long second before he spoke. "... You knew this would happen." Danny said as a fact as he throw the time ghost a smirk.

"...I know everything." Clockwork said simply as he gave Danny a sad look.

Danny just nodded his head as he closed his suit and leaned against the metal wall behind him, staring at the frozen sun as it started to set.

"..." Danny honestly didn't know what to say in this situation. On one hand, he was dying and he had no idea what was going to happen. Would he become a full ghost, would he simply pass on, or would some miracle happen and everything would be fine. He could yell at Clockwork for not saving him, or warning on what happened, he could curse the world for making his life unfair.

...But all that wouldn't be right.

Danny had already cheated death when he somehow survived the ghost portal activation. He survived his evil future self and avoided a future that would of ended the world, he even got to keep his family and friends when they should of died. He had an okay life with a loving family and the best friends he could ask for.

"Huh... is this what they call acceptance?" Danny asked while looking at the frozen sun with a smile.

Clockwork turned to the sun and also smile, though his was much sadder. "Any regrets young Phantom?" The time ghost asked, though he already knew the answer.

Danny gave a weak shrug. "A few," The Halfa admitted, never taking his eyes off the frozen sun. "Never got to go into space, never got to fall in love and have a family... I never got to connect with Dani." Danny then gave a weak chuckle as he pointed to the crown above his head. "I never even got to use my new toy." He said getting a small laugh out of the time ghost. "... Tell me Clockwork... was their no other way."

The master of time was silent for a long moment before he answered. "No... it was earthier this... or Pariah Dark would of won. And many would of died."

"So the death of two instead of the death of thousands." Danny summarized as he nodded his head. "I can agree to that I guess, since there's no going back." He joked morbidly before he sighed as a blue portal appeared in front of the time master. "Thank you Clockwork."

Just as the time ghost was about to enter the portal he gave one final glance to the hero. "Goodbye... Danny Phantom." He said before entering the portal and time resumed.

* * *

Over the city many ghosts were celebrating the final end to the tyrant king. Some had glanced at the final confrontation between Pariah Dark and Danny Phantom, though they were quickly blown away when the two clashed in power.

When the dust settled the sky was blue with a slight tint of orange and all the skeleton solders dissolved. This could only mean one thing.

"He did it!" Poindexter yelled in excitement and relief. "Danny Phantom has won again!"

There were some mixed reactions among the ghost, some were peeved that their enemy/rival had bested the ghost king again and some were just glad the ghost king was gone.

"But where is Sir Phantom?" Dora asked as she looked around in the sky for any sign of the Halfa.

"The whelp must of had a big thrashing from the fallen king." Skulker snorted as he folded his arms. "Just because he beat the king doesn't mean I won't stop hunting him." The hunter said as one of his blades popped out of his gauntlet.

Frostbite growled at the hunter as his eyes glowed blue. "You will not go near the Great One hunter."

Before the two could escalate Kitty quickly got between the two. "Ok break it up you two. We just survived a second possible war, the last thing we need is to start fighting." Kitty said in a stern voice making both men back down, neither wanting to experience the banishing kiss.

"Hey guys," Johnny called below grabbing everyone's attention. "I see the kid... and he doesn't look to hot." He said in an actual worry tone.

There was a stun silence in the air before nearly all the ghost flew to where Johnny was facing. When the ghost arrived at a tall building they were shocked at what they saw.

They saw a pattered and beaten Phantom. He was covered in head to toe in blood, his left eye was missing, and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. But most shocking of all was the blue crown and ring on his hand

"Friend!" Wulf yelled as he raised down to his friend.

All of Danny's allies and even his enemies floated down to the down Halfa, all with slight concern looks on their faces. Despite all the fighting they have been through with each other Phantom was someone to be respected, he never seriously injure or ended any ghost. So to see him like this was definitely shocking.

"Great One!" Frostbite shouted as he landed next to Danny. "I will take you to the Far Froze to be healed!"

As the yeti ghost reached for the Halfa Danny raised his hand, stopping the yeti. "Stop... Frostbite," Danny was able to get out in a raspy voice as he stared at the sun.

The ice ghost looked shocked and quickly protested. "But Great One, if we do not get you healed then most of your injuries will be perma-"

"My core is damaged."

The words cut through the air like a knife, freezing everyone in place. Dora, Wulf, and Frostbite all looked in horror as Danny revealed his chest, showing a large black spot slowly growing with each second.

"No..." Frostbite said in defeat as he knew what a damaged core meant.

Dora put a hand over her mouth as tear welled up in her eyes, Wulf howled into the sky in anger and sadness for his friend. Frostbite floated down to the Halfa and looked at Danny with sad eyes filled with regret.

All the other ghost that had heard were stunned, some not even believing what they heard. They had seen Phantom survive the worst things and still come out on top, so to hear his core was damaged was something almost impossible.

"Joh-Johnny, is he really..." Kitty asked her boyfriend with a shocked look on her face though her answer was her boyfriend looking away.

Frostbite knelt down to Phantom with a sad look in his eyes. "Are you in pain Great One?" The leader of the Far Froze asked.

Danny took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face. "It's mostly numb now." He said, creating a heavy silence.

As time went on Danny's breaths started to become shallower and shallower. And with each breath brought a grim reality that everyone had to face.

Dora floated down and placed a hand on Danny's hand, tears running down the princess's eyes. "Is there anything we can do for you, Sir Phantom?" Dora asked her fallen Knight

Danny had a thoughtful look on his face as he pushed his body one last time. "Tell... tell my family and friends... they were the best thing to ever happen to me." He said with a smile before a more serious look crossed his face. "And Frostbite... Dora... I need you to do me a favor." He said, grabbing the princess and yeti's attention.

"Anything Danny." Dora said in a soft voice as Frostbite nodded.

Danny gave them an appreciated smile. "Thank you." He said before taking another breath. "There's... there's another Halfa..." He said, shocking all the ghosts. "She's younger then me... and she hasn't unlocked her ice core yet... I want you two to train her, to teach her... and protect until she is strong enough." He said getting a nod from the two. "Her name... her name is Dani Phantom, that's Dani with an 'I'." He said with a small laugh as he saw the strange looks he was getting. "And I want you to... tell her... tell her I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend more time with her... and that I love her."

Both Frostbite and Dora nodded their heads at that, a determined look in their eyes. "We will fulfil your final wish Phantom." Frostbite said in a deep voice, making him smile.

"Thank you." Danny said before closing his eyes.

And took his final breath.

* * *

"Stop."

Clockwork stared at the frozen screen for a long moment with sad eyes. Danny Phantom was one of the few being Clockwork had interacted since his creation and he had taken a liking to the young hero.

The time master saved the Halfa from a disasters future and even saved his friends and family... even that jackass teacher. Their was some backlash from ending a bad timeline, Freakshow getting the Reality Gauntlet, Vortex being freed, Undergrowth coming to earth, Nocturne setting his sights on Amity, and Pariah Dark being freed again.

Yet in every instance Danny Phantom had come out on top, with the help of his friends and family. Only now it seemed Phantom's skills and luck have run out with Pariah Dark.

Even Clockwork didn't know the full outcome of the battle. He knew their was a chance Danny could lose to the Ghost King, or come out on top again, or they ended each other.

If Pariah had won their would be a long war where lives, both human and ghost, would be ended. Only years later when Dani Phantom had gain an exo-armor from the Fenton's would she be able to defeat Pariah Dark, and avenge Danny Phantom.

If Daniel had somehow survived he would of become the next Ghost King, taking Dani Phantom as his daughter and taking a wife... or wives in most timelines. He would of tried to build a bridge between the Ghost Zone and the Human world, trying to bring both worlds together. Things wouldn't be perfect, both sides would resist and do whatever they could to start a war, but Phantom would come out on top, making both worlds for the better.

...Instead it ended like this, both Phantom and Pariah Dark ending each other. Their would be tears spilled, anger shown, regret and so much more. But like all humans and ghost, they move on. Dani would take up the mantel of Phantom and protect Amity Park and the world from rouge ghost after Dora and Frostbite trained her like they promised, even helping some ghost create their own lives in the human world. Sam would be deviated over the loss of her crush and best friend, it would take her years before she moved on to take a lover... who was shockingly Paulina, apparently it was the opposites attract kind of relationship, the Goth would push for better relations with both the human world and the Ghost Zone, and she would make thing better even if she had to drag everyone kicking and screaming. Tucker and the Fenton's would take over the G.I.W and stop all dissections and experimentation on ghosts, turning the government office into a law enforcement that handles any ghost citizens in the country and world. Jazz would further her research into understanding the ghost mind to help all spirits balanced their obsession and choses they wanted to make. This future wasn't perfect, lives on both sides will be lost, yet the future was still bright.

Clockwork turned to face the frozen image again. Despite the time master knowing the future was in good hands he still wished for Daniel to experience all the things he wanted. Yet this was out of his reach, the death of Phantom was a fixed point in time now. And since Clockwork already saved Phantom one before doing so again so close to his last interference would cause time to collapse. He could not save Phantom.

...Or could he?

The time masters mind raced at the thought. Daniel's death was a fixed point in time, that was true. But if Danny was moved to a different world... the boy would have a second chance at life.

Reincarnation has happened before, oh hundreds of times, and Clockwork was more then powerful enough to accomplish the task. The only problem was Danny couldn't come back in this world, his time was up here. So the only solution was to send the boy to another world. Clockwork maybe the master of time, but he was no stranger to space.

Bringing up another screen Clockwork focused his sighed throughout the multiverse and where to send Danny. Their were thousand upon thousands of worlds, and Clockwork didn't have enough energy to look through all of them and see which one was perfect for Daniel.

Looking through the different dimensions Clockwork saw worlds that went into space but were at war, worlds that were stuck in the past and filled with monsters, worlds with incredible super powered people, yet were filled with so much problems it gave the time master a headache.

Suddenly the time master stopped at an... interesting world. It was different, a little strange here and their, and filled with their own problem. Yet over all the world was mostly peaceful and filled with so much life. The time master focused his powers to see what would happen if Daniel entered this world... before giving a small laugh.

"Perfect." He said before turning his gaze to the frozen Halfa. "I am sorry I was not able to save you a second time Daniel, but I will give you a second chance at life." He said before reaching his arm out to the frozen image as he eyes glowed bright red before a blinding flash filled the room.

* * *

Deep in a large castle a beautiful woman sat on a golden thrown with a board and sad expression on her face.

The beautiful woman had pure white skin, long hair with pink, light green, and purple stripes that seemed to sparkle with magic, and pink eyes that held both knowledge and power. She wore a pure white dress that covered the front of her body, but exposed some of her well endowed chest, and on her head was a golden crown with a purple crystal embedded into it. She had a long pointed horn on her head along with a pair of giant wings on her back that were nearly as big as her body. On her exposed thigh was a picture of the blazing sun.

This was Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, the magical land of ponies. Their were three types of ponies that lived in Equestria. Earth Ponies, who have a natural talent with the earth as the name implied, are able to grow plants with ease and break rock with little effort, they were also the most commonly known to be physically strong compared to other ponies. Unicorns were magic based Ponies, able to use magic with ease such as telekinesis or advance spells such as teleporting through learning. And Pegasus Ponies were flyers, able to fly at high speeds and manipulate the weather with their magic.

Ponies weren't the only beings that lived in Equestria and beyond. Their were Griffins, Zebras, Diamond-Dogs, Dragons, Buffalo, and all kinds of beings.

Celestia however was none of the three, she was not an Earth, Unicorn, or Pegasus pony. Instead she was a Alicorn, a special pony with all three traits, only a few ever existing.

Celestia gave a small sigh as her advisers went on and on about problems she would need to help deal with. As her adviser went on the princess looked up into the night sky and gave the moon a sad look. Years ago Celestia was forced to send her sister Luna away after becoming Nightmare Moon. Ever since then Celestia has been forced to rule Equestria on her own and raised the sun and moon with her own power. But that wasn't the hardest part.

The princess was lonely.

For years Celestia had Luna to confide in whenever she wanted to vent. She had someone to lean on when she had trouble. Now, the only one Celestia could look to was herself and herself alone, making her sigh.

"Their is also the matter of fixing the train tracks, now if we want to get them done as soon as possible then we may need to divert taxis a bit..." One of Celestia's may advisers at the moment, an Earth Pony, went on in a bland voice that almost had Celestia banging her head. "Their is also the matter of guard rotation for the castle-"

The adviser was cut off when the doors to the throne room were suddenly thrown open and a guard rushed in, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Princess Celestia!" The guard exclaimed as he rushed to the throne and fell to one knee. "Their is a matter that needs your attention now!"

Celestia instantly sat up and gave her guard her full attention. Unlike her advisers Celestia's guards only brought serious matters to her, matters that would need her powerful magic.

"Rise." Celestia said in a voice that held authority, and the guard instantly raised to his feet. "What is the emergency?"

"Outside Canterlot their have been several Timberwolves spotted along the forest, most likely they created a den." The guard said as a serious look crossed his face. "Normally we would have handled them, but our Unicorns have been detecting high concentrations of magic, powerful magic." He said as his face looked worried. "When we tried to get near we were nearly overpowered by the Timberwolves, their stronger then normal, almost like something is powering them."

Now that made Celestia's eyes narrow. Timberwolves were dangerous enough since they were practically invulnerable to most attacks except fire, so to have embowered Timberwolves was just asking for trouble. And the fact that magic even her Unicorns couldn't handle was just as troubling.

Getting up from her throne a determined look crossed Celestia's eyes. "Take me to the problem." She said in a calm voice as she quickly fallowed the guard.

* * *

About five minutes later Celestia found herself outside of Canterlot with a small group of guards at her side. While she may be a princess Celestia was no stranger to fighting.

As they made their way to the forest Celestia could feel magic in the air, but it was strange. The magic felt cold, but not in the sense it was dark or evil, but cold like a snow day, a gentle breeze.

Just as Celestia and her group reached the forest they were instantly welcomed by a pack of Timberwolves, about four of them.

"Betas." Celestia said as the wooden wolves growled at her. "Pegasus, distract the wolves! Earth Ponies, knock the wolves do! Unicorns, use fire magic to burn them away!" She ordered her guards and they quickly went into action.

Like a well oiled machine the ponies took care of the Timberwolves with only miner help from Celestia's magic. Soon their was only the ponies and four piles of burning wood.

Celestia stared at the piles of burning wood with hard eyes. These wolves wear definitely empowered with some kind of magic since the fire magic from the Unicorns were not as effective as they normally were.

As the princess looked over the four piles of wood a thought came to mind. "Where is the Alpha?"

No sooner had the words left the Princess's mouth was a large growl heard, causing everyone to turn to the forest.

Large glaring red eyes were seen staring at them as a Timberwolf stacked out of the woods. This was the Alpha, almost three times the size of a normal Timberwolf and even stronger. But this Alpha was different, it seemed to pulsing with power that even surprised Celestia.

As the princess and the guard got ready Celestia's eyes landed on the center of the wolf's chest, and what she saw made her eyes widen.

"Stop!" Celestia ordered, nearly making every guard flinch in surprise. "No one attack the wolf." She commanded as she stepped forward.

"Put princess-"

"That's an order!" She said, never taking her eyes off the alpha. "Attack only when I say so!"

The Alpha growled before longing forward, it's wooden maw opened wide. Celestia's eyes glowed along with her horn, raising her hand the Alpha suddenly stopped in mid-air, even an empowered Timberwolf is no match for the princess of Equestria. The princess turned her eyes to the round object in the center of the wolf's chest, something that should not be their.

Grabbing the object in a telekinetic glow Celestia ripped the object from the wolf's chest, causing the wolf to howl in pain.

As the object flew towards Celestia the princess geld it protectively as she looked to her guards. "Now, fire!"

The Unicorns and Pegues unleashed their magic while the Earth ponies throw their spears. In a matter of seconds the Alpha Timberwolf was reduced to a pile of ash and broken wood.

The princess gave a small sigh before looking down at the object in her arms. It was almost pitch black with small white spots covering it. It was about the size of a large football and most shocking was Celestia could feel magic pulsing inside.

"Princess." One of the guards called grabbing Celestia's attention. "All known Timberwolves have been accounted for, thank you again for your help and sorry again for disturbing you."

Celestia gave the guard a smile that seemed to make him blush a bit. "Their is no need for thanks, I am your princess and I will always help in any way I can."

The guard was about to turn before noticing something in Celestia's hands. "What is that princess?"

Celestia looked down at the object she was holding and a smile crossed her face. "This... it's a dragon egg." She said grabbing everyone's attention.

* * *

After returning to the castle Celestia called the castle's doctor, her scribes, and advisers all to the thrown room with the black egg in her hand.

As soon as the doctor was in the room Celestia asked to have the egg checked with a worry expression on her face. It took about five minutes before the doctor smiled to the princess.

"I am happy to say that the egg is in perfect health princess." The doctor said making Celestia sigh in relief. "In fact I can say it's ready to hatch, all it needs is either a spark of magic or extreme heat." She said while putting the egg in a cartel.

"That is good to know." Celestia said with a smile before turning to her scribes. "What can you tell me about the egg?"

The Scribes looked the egg over, murmuring while looking in their books. After a few minutes the scribes turned to their princess.

"We have concluded the egg was born not that long ago." He said as he looked at the egg. "A few months at most. How it got in the 'hands' of Timberwolves is a mystery. Unfortunately that is all we can tell you princess, dragon's are not very interested in sharing their knowledge." He said with some shame.

Celestia quickly smiled and waved him off. "That is quiet alright, you have done your job."

The scribes smiled before one stepped forward while raising their hand. "Um... Princess, I notice something while I was inspecting the egg."

Celestia turned to the scribe, she was a young unicorn mare with gray skin, black hair, and green eyes. "What did you noticed?"

The mare looked hesitant as she glanced at the egg. "While... while we were inspecting the egg I found... I felt magic inside the egg."

One of the older scribes scoffed at the mare. "Preposterous, dragons cannot use magic-"

"I felt the same thing." Celestia said causing everyone to turn to her with a shocked expression. "Dragon's having magic is not something common, but it is not impossible earthier. The Dragon Overload himself can use powerful magic to rival my own." She said causing everyone's jaws to drop. "But it has been a long time since I heard of a dragon being born with the ability of magic, much less seeing one." She said while giving the egg smile.

"Then what should we do with it?" An adviser asked surprisingly. "Dragon's are dangerous creatures, it would be best to lock it away or get rid off..." The pony slowly lost his voice when he saw everyone staring at him as the doctor stood protectively in front of the egg.

But what really got him shaking was the glare he was receiving from Celestia. "Were you just about to suggest we lock up a baby that has done nothing wrong?" Celestia asked in a low voice that nearly made the stallion piss himself. "Leave, now."

The stallion ran out of the room so fast you could see a dust cloud in his image. "Dose anyone have any better suggestions?" She asked in a warning voice.

One of the other advisers spoke up, but was carful with his words. "What if we use the egg in a test for your school princess? Hatching a dragon egg is no small feet and the dragon could learn along side the ponies."

Celestia liked that idea much more then the previous one. But before anyone could say anything the doctor spoke up. "I'd advise against that." She said gabbing everyone's attention. "The egg is ready to hatch _now_. We can wait a few days, a week at most, but any longer and the egg... will go bad." She said in a serious voice as she gave the egg a worry look. "And if what the princess said about it having magic is true, then it's going to take a lot of effort to hatch this egg, so fires not going to cut it."

Celestia had a thoughtful look on her face. The dragon egg had a lot of raw power inside it, and not may ponies could just force the egg open without hurting the baby. Their was only one person in the castle that could easily hatch the egg.

"I'll hatch it." Celestia said shocking everyone in the room as she picked the egg up and cartel it in her arms.

No one said anything as Celestia pored her magic into the dark egg. Their was a struggle of power and Celestia could see a normal pony not being able to hatch it, much less a child, but the princess was more the powerful enough to catch the magic egg.

_*Creak*_

The sound was heard through the room as lines started to form around the egg. Then in an instant the black egg was shattered into pieces before revealing what was inside.

In Celestia's hands was a baby dragon, and from the looks of things it was a boy. The baby had black scales, pure white fins on his head and running down his back, and a white underbelly. On his head were two pure white horns that shot up with the fins on his head, making it look almost like pure white hair. When the baby opened it's eyes to Celestia the princess's heart melted as she gazed into innocent blue eyes.

"Hello little one." Celestia said as the baby looked up. "I'm Celestia."

The baby reached up an touched Celestia's face with his claw, but didn't cut the princess.

"He seems to be perfectly healthy." The doctor said with a smile as she looked a the baby. "Would you mind if I check him?"

"Of course." The princess said as she handed the baby to the doctor.

Only for it to start crying.

Moving on instinct Celestia quickly pulled the baby back. resulting it quieting down.

"He seems to have imprinted on you as his mother." One of the scribes said in a worry tone as a shocked look crossed Celestia.

"This isn't good," The Doctor said, sounding worried. "If we take him away from you he could become traumatized."

"...Not if I raise him." Celestia said, shocking everyone in the room.

"But princess, your the ruler of Equestria. To take care a of child-"

"I have made my chose." Celestia said in a strong voice as she looked down at the baby dragon with a loving look.

All the ponies looked at each other and saw their was no changing the princess's mind. She fell in love with the dragon and anyone who though about arguing with the princess was either stupid or crazy.

The doctor smiled at the pair and looked at the baby dragon. "He's going to need a name."

Celestia had a thoughtful look on her face as she gazed at the baby in her arms. Black, white, and blue were his colors. He was found in the dead of night and Celestia barley saw him inside the Timberwolf. He was almost unseen like a...

"Phantom." Celestia said getting small laugh out of the dragon. "I will name you Phantom."

* * *

**21N: BRAND! NEW! STORY!**

**I hope you like the first chapter, I tried to make everything smooth and work with each other.**

**So to cover up a bunch of things I know you'll ask.**

**1: The reason I made Danny a dragon was because... why not. Ponies feel like the prime race and they are, but that doesn't mean you can't have other races take the lead. Also Danny as a dragon who can use magic just sounds cooler. **

**2: The fight with Pariah Dark. I'm sure some of you noticed the similarities with Danny's fight with Pariah Dark and '_Avenger's: Endgame'_ I drew a lot of inspiration from the first scene with Thanos.**

**3: What happened to the Crown of Frost and the Ring of Will? Well if Danny died the two would of been destroyed since their user was gone. But since Danny was transported to another world by Clockwork they became a part of him, allowing him to be born with magic even though he is a dragon.**

**Well I hope you like this story, and I'm going to try and update as soon as I can!**

**Review/Fallow/Favorite! **


End file.
